Scorpion Grasses
by Lion The Edgy And Cringy Goof
Summary: The story starts straight after the end of the episode Dewey Wins. Steven gets the Hanahaki Disease from missing Connie and thinking she hates him. Would Steven get better, get his love for Connie be gone forever or die in a very slow painful way? Lot's of spelling errors bc I write this in the middle of the nighgwhjwjwusnwkwiqnqnad xd
1. First Blues - Chapter I

Turning his head away from Connie's photo, Steven stared forward as the monotone sound echoed in his head, because of the phone, which could only mean Connie is not picking up.

"Oh, Connie..." He whimpered quietly. A sob was swelling up in his throat and he couldn't hold it any longer. He'd rather cry now and not later when the gems are here.

Turning of the phone, Steven was already choking on his own tears not holding back and trying to just cry everything out instead. Though he felt something in his throat. It was causing discomfort and slight pain. He was choking for real now. Coughing it up, he stared at what was not letting him breath, it were flower petals and a singal full flower, all sky-blue.

"Scorpion Grasses..." Steven murmured, "they are Connie's favorite colour." He picked up the petals carefully staring at them and then closed his fist tight.

He couldn't understand why that was happening.


	2. Left in the dark - Chapter II

Steven would wake up during the night just to cough up more flowers and then to throw them away into the sea since it was the only place where people couldn't find them. He didn't like doing that. He didn't like hiding what is happening to him.

Waking up at around 5am, Steven found Pearl sitting at the side of his bed, "Steven, why did you wake up so early?" She finally asked after a minute of staring at each other. Steven wished he could ask Pearl why she was watching him sleep or say a made up explanation but he couldn't even open his mouth. To him it felt like a whole bouquet of blue flowers would pour out of his mouth if he said even a word so instead he stayed silent.

"Steven? Please tell me!" Pearl was more worried now but Steven just tried not to hiss through the pain.

"STEVEN!" She shouted and at that moment Steven gave in and coughed up a few petals and flowers.

Pearl stared at the flowers but then finally asked in a trembling whisper, "Steven, what's happening?..." He didn't say a word, just shook his head weakly.


	3. Remembering Her - Chapter III

Steven was half-sitting half-lying on the couch, wrapped up in blankets, while Pearl sat next to him holding a cup of black tea, with lemon and honey, in her hands and would occasionally let Steven take a sip but not before he would cough up anything that was still in his throat to clear it. He was tired but didn't feel like sleeping so he just lay there enjoying Pearl's company as much as he could at the circumstances. Sighing Steven placed his head on Pearl's lap (who put his drink on the counter), letting her stroke his strands of hair, and looked at a basket of flowers... The flowers he choke out. He wanted to tell Pearl about Connie, that she didn't want to talk to him anymore, but at the same time his throat and lungs felt sore and he couldn't find a courage to tell her.

He knew he wasn't in the best state but he was more worried for Connie than himself. She was so mad at him. What if she won't talk to him anymore because she doesn't trust him after the incident? What if... He remembered when he told Connie 'I love you' before turning around and entering the ship. Maybe she just left him because of that? Maybe she just thought he was weird after saying? Maybe it's all because of those 3 words.

There was a sudden pain in his chest so he yelped and bend forward holding onto himself tight and trembling.

"Steven?!" Pearl exclaimed as she put her hands behind his back and neck and turning him towards her. He breathed out still holding onto himself but less tight now and glanced at Pearl with teary eyes as she gazed back down at him with tears now appearing in her eyes too. She hated seeing him so much.

"I will find the gems, Steven," she choked out as she stood up and put his head on a pillow, "hold on tight sweetie everything is going to be alright, I promise."


	4. It's getting worse - Chapter IV

The sharp sensation of pain slowly left but not completely leaving Steven with a headache and dizziness plus making it harder to be breath because it hurt and it felt like his lungs were filled with something which is definitely not oxygen. He sat up shakily and tried to stand up but once he was up on both of his feet they gave in to his weight so he had to catch himslef by grubbing onto the coffee table.

He coughed up more flowers than he did last time. He knew he was getting worst but he tried to get rid of that terrible thought of his mind by closing his eyes and trying to breathe. It became easier because he felt that there was more space in him for the oxygen. He straightened up still not feeling the best but better and now was able to stand by himself.

Ringing, the phone startled him making him snap his neck towards it.

"Is Connie going to tell me she hates me for saying what I said and doing what I did?" He thought and felt the exact same pain again but worse making he bend down and puke out even more flowers. After a minute of getting his senses back together he reached out for the phone onky to find out Ronaldo was calling him. Steven declined his call. He couldn't physically talk right now. A wave of both relief and disappointed washed over him. Disappointed that Connie wouldn't talk to him so he wouldn't know why exactly she left and relieve because he wasn't ready for the answer yet.

The warp pad activated and Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst were standing on it having mixed reactions on seeing Steven in this stae: Garnet gasped, Pearl screamed out his name and Amethsyt started running towards him.


	5. Changing for the worst - Chapter V

Weeks passed and Steven was getting worse and worse. Now he would half-lie half sit on the couch or wrapped up in blankets or with a wet towel on his head. At random times he would be very hot while at other times he would be very cold so Garnet will have to unfuse so Ruby would make Steven feel warm and Sapphire to cool him down and when they are fused they would spend their time looking through futures but never being successful to understand why Steven is so sick. Pearl and Peridot would do checkups on Steven but Peridot would mostly do it, being a professional at gem physiology, while Pearl prepared food for Steven and they were never enthusiastic about it after the incident. Steven was swallowing food but the same time there were flowers in his throat... Long story, short: he choked on it and it was pretty messy. Now there is a rule he has to follow: cough up as mucn flowers as possible before consumption of food no matter how much it hurts. Steven hated doing that but he never complained since he didn't want to die because a lump of chewed up food with flowers got stuck in his throat. Also Pearl would now only make soups and stews for Steven now, of course because of the incident.

Amethyst and Lapis would try to make Steven feel better by talking to him or doing tricks, Lapis was crowned the master at tricks with her water powers, and Amethyst would pretend she's Steven and would use Steven's phone to talk to Greg so he would be sure taht he's fine, none of the gems wanted to tell him so they decided to keep it a secret for now and made Amethyst in charge of pretending to be Steven because she new the msot about human culture. She wouldn't send anything to Connie since Connie herself wasn't answering to Steven's texts. She also had the idea that because of that Steven was so ill but Pearl and Garnet thought that that would be silly but they did try to talk to Steven about Connie which would make him cry and and cough up more flowers. Amethyst thought that that was pretty convincing but the gems thought crying would just make him cough more.

Steven was still not getting better. He was pale now with bags under his eyes from sleep deprivation and seemed to become thinner which was pretty expected since he would eat very little and could stand up and walk by himself no more than 100 metres. Through this whole timespan he was thinking of Connie.


	6. It's not like I'm bothered - Chapter VI

Connie got invited to Kevin's party so she came but she only came there to see Steven and talk to him in person. An hour passed of her doing literally nothing but waiting for Steven, who still wasn't there, so now she was walking toward ds Kevin to ask him.

"Where's Steven?" Connie asked sternly trying not to sound aggressive as much as possible.

"I couldn't find," Kevin replied calmly.

"But you said he would come!" She snapped.

"I thought he would but I found you first so told you he would come thinking I'll find him," he answered back finally looking in her direction not on the people oh his 'party'.

"Did you even bother to try to find him?!" She whispered angrily.

"You think I would give up on having the coolest person on my party this easily?" He raised his eyebrow, "I asked a lot of the people on The Boardwalk and they said he didn't visit even ones this whole month."

"What?!" She shrieked immediately closing her mouth ipwith her hands and then adding in a hushed voice, "I'm leaving."

"Sure," he answered not caring much, "I don't need you two separately."

"Steven's house!" She shouted and with a roar of Lion a portal appered and both of them disappeared in it.


	7. Couch spotted with red - Chapter VII

This is a pretty gorey chapter with blood and discription of pain (I warned you)

"STEVEN?!"Amethyst shrieked as she was holding Steven by his shoulders while he continued to tremble and cough. The scropion grasses were everywhere: Couch, floor, coffee table... but the ones lying infront of Steven..._were speckled with dark red drops of his blood. _

Suddenly the door flung open. Connie was standing there watching the scene unfold. Eyes widening, Steven peered at Connie but as a wave of pain pierced him he jerked his head downwards and proceeded to cough up **_blood. Blood with scarce petals of Connie's favorite colour..._**

Letting Connie cradle Steven in her arms Amethyst mooved away still tearfully observing how Connie started apologizing, "Steven I'm so sorry! I should've been here for you! I should've not ignored your texts! I should've noticed that you stopped texting me! I acted like such an idiot, " Connie sobbed, "I alredy lost you when you gave yourself in to Aquamarine but now I will loose you for real!"

"You are not an idiot..." Steven choked out weakly and quitely, "you are smart and I love you a lot, Connie"

Steven never new that he would feel confident saying how he felt while being in this awful state.

"I love you too Steven and I'm so sorry for everything that's happening," she whispered back.


	8. A gem, a human and the night

Steven woke up in the middle of the night feeling much better. His chest still felt a little heavy but he guessed that that was from the left over flowers which he would cough up eventually. Looking around he realized he was in the Maheswaran residents but did't know why. He sleeped on this couch ones before. When the storm was too strong for him and his dad to get back to Beach City the Maheswarans let them stay. Hearing footsteps from behind him he turned around to see Connie. She was wearing her blue sleeping gown which's color reminded him of the not so pleasant memory of the flowers. She sat down her back against the couch.

She looked up at him, "are you feeling better now?" Steven could hear that she genuinely worried.

"Yeah..." He replied in a raspy voice, "I think I still have some flowers in my lungs, my throat is sore from coughing and also some minor stuff but over all I'm fine because I just need to give it time and maybe after a month or so I'll be as good as new."

"Good," she replied smiling and then turning around.

"Why am I here?" Steven asked this time.

"You lost too much blood so we needed to give you a blood transfusion, my mum did that, and then insisted on you staying with us for some time to observe you because it may have some not-so-pleasant side effects... Greg and the gems know that you are here so don't worry about them."

"Oh," Steven simply sighed wandering what blood transfusion was but not wanting to ask.

"Wait, Steven! What about Rose's fountain and your healing powers! It will heal you right away!" Connie exclaimed.

"Won't work," Steven simply answered.

"Why not?" Connie questioned.

"We tried both while I was..." Steven went silent for a second, "sick."

"Oh..." Connie answered disappointedly.

There was silence for some time until Steven decided to break it.

"So, uh... I have this question on my mind right now..." Steven rasped shakily again and before continuing he took a deep breath which didn't hurt as much as it did before,

"You love me too, right?"

"Of course I do, Steven."

You might be wondering why the fountain didn't work...

it doesn't heal broken hearts

You deserved this fluff for staying for so long

But there's more to come...

There's an alternative version for this chapter

_**the original ending **_

which is quite epic if I say so myself *evil laughing* but don't worry this is the canon chapter and not the one I will post tomorrow because I realized I didn't want to go full genocide on your brain cells by leaving that chapter as the ending but I will still post it because I spend too much time on it

Then there will be a sequel where Steven slowly heals from what happened which I will post the first chapter of atleast 2 days after the original 8th chapter because I need to plan it out first.


	9. Chapter VIII (ALTERNATIVE ENDING)

This chapter is dark as heck

kek

No like really this has some dark crap:

**_Steven is dead and the chapter is basically Connie grieving while his dead body is right infront of her covered in blood and so much Connverse_**

Now that you decided to stay

ᕼEᖇE ᗯE GO!

Steven didn't make a sound. Laying so still... His chest not heaving up to indicate breathing. His pale face blank of emotion. His mouth slighly open with fresh blood streaming from it's side. His dull eyes glazed, like a cold winter morning, with mist. He was gone.

Standing up now, Connie was staring at him. No, just at his body, he is gone. Amethyst was behind her, holding Connie by her arm. Both of them were crying. How could he just straight up..._die? _

Amethyst let out a choked sob. She and Steven were like siblings. At first she was his older sister but as he matured he taught her things that she saved forever in her mind. They could relate to each other: Amethyst thought she'll never be as good as Jasper; Steven thought he'll never be as good as Rose Quartz. So much time spend together: fighting gems, annoying Pearl, sharing worries... many memories. Running out of the door Amethyst slammed it shut not holding any anger or grief in her. Looking at the door Connie could here Amethyst running down the stair and bawling uncontrollably.

Directing her vision back towards the couch Connie cautiously started approaching. Blood seeped through the cough dripping into a puddle underneath. Connie had blood on herself too, mostly on her shoes and her shirt though, which felt warm against her skin, in a physical way, and wrong in her head, in an ethical way.

Slowly she rubbed as much blood as she could off of his face with her sleave and after that closed his eyelids almost making Steven look like he was sleeping. Raising his lifeless body she let out a quite grunt but after stretching out and standing straight up again she carried him up towards his bed. It was a challenge but sword fighting practice made her stronger and Steven's body being much smaller than it should be at his age gave her advantage.

Hiccuping now, Connie carefully placed Steven's head on his pillow. Next she wiped of the tiny streak of blood from the side of his mouth, leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Steven... I!" Her voice hitched up into a wail as she buried her face into Steven's shirt holding him tight as if she could stop him from leaving. Being greeted by the sticky, red and still slightly warm liquid backed away from him touching her face and then retrieving them to wards her face seeing it covered in red. Guilt creeped up realizing what she was doing. So disgraceful just plunging her head into his blood to have it cover the whole left side of her face. Her shirt got soaked with it after she rubbed of most of the blood from her face. She knew she was thinking eirrationality but who could think normally at such moment. She just wanted to tell him a final goodbye but it was too late - he wouldn't hear her. She wanted to feel the warmth of his hug again but it was too late - he was almost cold now.

Thinking of the small kiss she started talking quietly, "whenever I daydreamed of kissing you... Yes I actually did!" She chuckled to herself imagining a blushing Steven, "I knew if that were to ever happen that most probably I would be the one to make the first move. You are too of an anxious cinnamon roll," she chuckled again imagining Steven with a blush of an even deeper shade of red, "I thought that we both would be all giggly and kinda awkward I guess blushing a lot. Both us though your face would be like a tomato," more chuckling, "I thought it will change everything, making us happier and giving us more possibilities. I guess Garnet would say something like: 'now you are dwelling in a new pool of possibilities' or something in that manner, Amethyst would constantly tease us, for Pearl I'm not sure if she'll be very happy and try to help us with planning dates or would be over protective of you constantly saying that we are too young," her eyebrows furrowed as she looked away from Steven's body and leaning against his bed sat down tearing, "but I felt miserable and empty... An experience I though we would share... I only had it not you too. It felt just like a simple touch... Nothing much... I should have done that when you were leaving this world. Y'know... Leave you with atleast something good?... I guess I don't have a best friend anymore who could've maybe even been my boyfriend I dunno," she was blushing and crying from her statement...

"I'm s-so sorry for not knowing what to say..." She choked out, "I just want you b-back." Her face in hands, she was crying now. Crying nonstop till her throat goes sore.

Do I regret it?

Nah not really lmao

This is not a canon chapter don't worry heh

I guess if you need a prequel for a fanfic of yours where Steven is dead at the start or through the whole thing I guess you can use this bc that's why I left a more or less open ending. Just don't copy the whole text and repost it! You can say that they can read my fanfiction for the prequel just don't claim it as yours


	10. Chapter II*I - Conversation

In the morning Connie found Steven sitting on his 'bed', which actually was a couch but it was good enough for Steven, with some petals under his feet and a flower in his hand.

"Oh, Connie! Sorry for the mess," he said noticing Connie, "I'm fine just not in full health yet but don't worry about the flowers I'll clean up everything!" He exclaimed quickly.

"No Steven it's okay!" Connie answered as she sat down on the couch and scooted over to him, "As you said you are not healed completely and my mum and I totally expected you to still cough for sometime."

"Oh... Thanks," Steven answered quietly.

"Do you know where's Lion?" questioned Steven while looking out of the window as if he will be able to spot him.

"Nope, but it's not like he was missing this whole time it's just he randomly leaves and comes back. Actually my parents got used to him." She giggled.

"Sounds like him!" Steven giggled back turning around to face her.

"So how are you feeling?" She added a bit later.

"Well my throat is still sore and breathing can be hard to do sometimes..." He answered slowly, "If I stand up I can get headaches or feel dizzy but that happens rarely and over all I feel better."

"How bad is the pain?" Connie questioned again.

"It's not as bad as it was before," Steven answered with a smile.

"We are making progress!" Connie commented happily as she clasped her hands together.

"Yeah," Steven answered with not quite as much enthusiasm.

"Hey, are you okay?" Connie asked worriedly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course! I just got lost in thoughts," Steven answered soundings genuinely happy to Connie.

"Oh, good!" Connie replied taking her hand of and retrieving it back to her lap, "I just wanted to make sure you are okay before I start talking to you about something..." Steven's attention reverted back to Connie.

"Steven you have to understand that you can't just sweep something as important as you getting taken away under a rug and try to act like nothing even happened!" She started, "I was worried sick and then you come back and keep on repeating that everything is fine when it's not!" She exclaimed making Steven look away, "I-I'm sorry but you have to understand that that's not how you're supposed to act after everything that happened!"

"I just wanted you not to worry about me... That's why I pretended that I am fine..." Steven spoke in raspy whisper.

Connie noticed the 'am' in the sentence. If he used 'was' it would mean he wasn't fine back then but he's okay now but 'am' means that he's still suffering from whatever happened.

"Tell me what happened. Back in space. Don't hide anything from me I can see you didn't get over it yet!" She looked over at Steven who looked back at her unwillingly.

Steven let out a frustrated groan, "fine."

He told her in much detail as he could everything that happened.

"Woah", Connie didn't know Steven had experienced so much: went on a trial, was infront of two homeworld dictators: the diamonds, got blaimed for someone's death, pretended to be his mother, escaped by stealing a palenquin and then falling from a very big height, getting chased by robonoids, being rescued by some gems, getting attacked by the robonoids AGAIN, watching his friend DIE BY GETTING HIS HEAD HIT AGAINST A ROCK AFTER A ROBONOID EXPLODED RIGHT INFRONT OF HIM AND THEN MAGICALLY BRINGING HIM BACK TO LIFE... and then coming back home only for her to leave with Lion. Now she felt very guilty about what she did but he wasn't even finished yet. He told her about what was happening for the past month when he had the sickness making her start thinking that it is her fault. The way he describes the pain and days waiting for nothing, how he knew he was dying how he realized he wasn't going to make it and that the gems hid everything from everyone because they didn't knew themselves what was happening and what was waiting for them in the future. Even Garnet was lost.

"I think I know why I was sick..." Steven spoke quietly some time later breaking the silence that followed his previous speech, "but I don't want to tell you why."

"Why not?" Connie whispered, "I want to know. I NEED to know. I am worried about you, Steven."

Steven didn't reply at first but then answered, "It first started when I was waiting for you to reply to my phone call... You didn't and I started coughing and then whenever I remembered you I thought you h-hated me which would make me feel worse, then when you came I thought you just came to say that you d-didn't want to be near me anymore. I could feel these... plants..." He looked at the flower in his fingers as he let go of it and let it drop into the small pile underneath, "pierce through my lungs... I could feel blood starting to feel them up. I thought that I would finally die and won't have to feel this agonizing pain anymore... _Both physical and emotional_."

He pulled his legs towards him, putting his head on top of his knees and Connie noticed a glistening stream of tears on his cheek which rolled down to the bottom of his chin and fell down on the fabric of his jeans.

"I guess the fact that you told that you love me back made the sickness go away," he sniffed.

Her own eyes where getting watery now too.

_So it WAS her fault._

_"I-I'm so sorry,"_ she whispered back making Steven look up, "because of my ignorance you nearly..." She pause not wanting to say it.

"Died," he sighed ,"I nearly died but that's not your fault you had your reasons..."

_**"Actually there's something I need to tell you."**_

Connie held her breath waiting for whatever Steven was going to tell her.

"Remember you said that giving yourself in is wrong and that I should've kept fighting and let you join me. Connie, that's not how it works. Sometimes you need to be sure that your pride and determination won't make you try to do something impossible because you'll go too far. It can blind you from whatever is actually happening. It's like climbing the mountains and trying to reach for the stars, eventually you can go to far and just fall of a cliff on the other side, which you didn't see. You need to know when it's time to stop" he spoke not daring to look at Connie anymore, "I knew when to stop and I did. If we tried was to fight any longer we wouldn't be able. All of you were trapped so if I tried to attack we all would just get taken to Homeworld"

"But what if..." Connie started.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Frustrated Steven cut her off, "Connie you need to know when to stop!"

Immediately he put his hands on his mouth, "I'm so sorry for snapping at you! I'm just so frustrated..."

"It's okay I understand, you have a point," she answered soothingly, "If you need some space to think I can-"

"No, stay," he said and then blushed, "I actually want a hug from my lovable jam bud..."

Tackling Steven in hug she made him laugh, "You goof!" She loved seeing Steven act so sweetly which always succeed in making her blush.

"Hey!" He exclaimed with a smile but hugged her back.

He felt so relieved after having this talk with Connie.


	11. Chapter II*II - Getting Caught

Just incase: this chapter starts straight after the previous one so if you didn't read it I don't think you'll understand what's going.

Connverse yeet

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Connie backed away from the hug and held his hands instead. Steven was fluttered by her actions and like you would expect was blushing.

"Are you sure that you're fine now?" She question while rubbing his hands with her thumbs.

"Y-yeah," Steven answered still blushing.

After a long silence Connie finally spoke.

"H-hey... Is it fine if I..." she stuttered sheepishly now blushing more than Steven, "I mean... Y-you know?!"

"What do you m-... Oh..." Steven replied feeling his whole face burn, "y-yeah."

She started leaning forwards. After a moment of hesitation he copied her movement. They're faces were very close now, so close they could feel each other's breathing. Connie's hand has already traveled to Steven's cheek and held it in a delicate manner while all Steven could do is lean closer feeling like he couldn't move the rest of his body. It was an uncharted territory for both of them.

**"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?!?" **A voice shouted.

Pulling away from each other with a yelp they stared at whoever interrupted them while breathing heavily from fear. None other than Dr. Maheswaran was standing at the door, hands on hips and a slight blush on her face (or from anger, or from embarrassment or maybe both: Steven didn't knew) but it was nothing compared to the two 'tomatoes' sitting on the couch pretending that they totally weren't about to kiss.

**"YOU TWO DIDN'T EVEN HAVE BREAKFAST YET BUT WERE READY TO HAVE A MAKE OUT SESSION."**

"Mom!" Connie shouted somehow both pleading and angrily.

"I should've known your relationship would sooner or later arrive to this! I knew it would but not this soon!" Connie's mom exclaimed, "I guess my daughter has a boyfriend now!"

"MOM!!!" Connie cried out now beings very embarrassed.

"For how long have you two been dating?" Priyanka asked Steven sternly piercing him with her eyes making him melt into the couch.

"We didn't even have any dates yet! We just told each other today! Well actually I told him when I found him in his house but that doesn't matter because we confirmed it only this morning!"

"At least you didn't try to hide it from me..." Dr. Maheswaran groaned, "but were you going to keep it a secret?" She looked at her daughter .

"Remember I promised no secrets?" Connie mentioned.

"Well... I will make us breakfast and you two..." Connie's mom stopped to observe these two to decide if they were old enough for kissing in her opinion, "How old are you, Ste-?"

"14 AND 7 MONTHS," Steven answered as if in queue.

"I trust you two..." said Priyanka, "just don't get crazy..." she then added as she walked away.

Steven was pretty shocked that she would think they'll try to do _that. _He shivered.

He looked over at Connie realizing she was watching him and gave her an awkward smile which she returned.

The rest of the wait for breakfast they would do small talks because the mood was broken now.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok so this actually was supposed to be double as long but then I realized I didn't have time so I split it into 2 chapters. So basically now I will post 1 chapter per 2 days so they would be longer and better made.


	12. Chapter II*III - Is It True

Steven was sitting on the couch while Connie was telling him about what she found near the front door "Basically Lion coughed up a dead lizard on the carpet a-"

Suddenly the door flung open with making both of them yelp and jump up from the couch.

"Steven, we need talk!" bellowed the person.

"G-garnet!" Steven gasped put soon after he regretted standing up. With a groan he put his right hand on his head.

"Steven?!" Exclaiming, Connie took hold of Steven realizing he was loosing balance.

"Connie, leave. I can handle it," Garnet spoke as she walked up to them, "we need to speak in private,"

"But-" Connie started but got cut off by Steven regaining his footing, "I'm fine, Connie. Don't worry but this must be important so listen to Garnet.

Connie let go of him, giving him a small nod of understanding and glanced at him for the last time before intering the kitchen and closing the door behind her.

Bending down, Garnet put her hands on Steven's shoulder and looked sternly at him.

"Listen Steven, I know you will get upset with what I will say but please let me speak," Garnet declared, "listen to me carefully and do not argue before I finish. Promise?"

After a some time Steven finally answered after signing, "I promise,"

"Good, now listen..." Garnet took of her visors, "you should forget about Connie and leave, she'll only hurt you,"

Steven took a step back but didn't say anything just stared at her.

"I know you realized why you were sick," Garnet sighed, "it's for your own safety!"

"W-what do you mean?!" Steven mumbled.

"She hurt you ENOUGH! She doesn't understand in how much you were! One day she'll just leave you and it'll be all over again! BUT THIS TIME IT WOULDN'T HAVE A HAPPY ENDING."

"Connie is not like THAT!" Steven shouted angrily feeling a sob swell up in him, "she understands! I love her and she loves me! She'd NEVER do that again!"

"Steven, what if she's doing it out of pity?!" Garnet growled.

"No she is NOT! I know she genuinely likes me! She always was besides me! My Jam Bud! Ready to fight for me!" Steven screamed after that statement making him cough out petals.

"What about now? She left you! She didn't care about you for a whole month!" Garnet grunted.

"She had her reasons and she wouldn't leave again!" Steven retorted.

"Can't you understand?! Steven she's using you! Now that you two are 'lovers' she has control over you!" Garnet bellowed.

"No she doesn't!" Spoke up Steven in return.

"NOW YOU ARE JUST AS OBSESSED WITH CONNIE AS PEARL WAS WITH ROSE!" Garnet shouted not being able to hold her temper.

"Steven I'm so sorry!" Garnet whispered, covering her mouth.

Steven choked up a gasp as tears started falling down but the his eyebrows furrowed, "SAYS THE FUSION WHO CANNOT STAY APART FOR MORE THAN 5 MINUTES! I THOUGHT YOU'L BE THE ONE TO SUPPORT MY AND CONNIES RELATIONSHIP THE MOST BUT YOU JUST WANT TO BREAK US APART!" On he last words he voice raised into a scream.

Getting out of her grip, Steven made a beeline towards the door and after slamming it open he sprinted into the rain trying to control his big tears.

Garnet whispered his name with a sigh. The door to the kitchen opened and worried Connie peeped out. Walking out of the house Garnet didn't say a word towards the questioning Connie. She just trotted towards the temple.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday oof. I'm not in the feeling of writing so it may have spelling mistakes.


	13. Chapter II*IV - Mud Puddle

The heavy rain poured down but Steven didn't care since he had other things on his mind. Not even looking where he was going, Steven tried to bundle up all the bubbling rage in him. He was so mad at Garnet and how she acted. Even though his tears were mixed in with the rain on his face, he still felt their warmth.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Steven looked around realizing he was in a field, "what am I doing?... For how long have I walked?..."

Falling to his knees he wheezed finally tiring out from his anger.

"I was wrong for snapping at Garnet..." Steven sobbed, "but what she said... it's..." He straightened up, "what if Garnet's right, what if Connie's doing it out of pity. Am I just imagining her affection? Over reacting? Trying to make myself believe lies that I want to be true..."

Familiar pain filled his lungs, "am I actually this easily manipulated?"

With a groan he keeled over and started coughing. The flowers... They were back... The ones that make his eyes tear up. The ones that bring back those awful memories. He didn't want it them to be back. Nobody would.

Shuddering he tried to take at least small gasps of a air leaving him in terrible pain.

"I... C-can't..." he choked out before collapsing in the flowers and mud.

owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow

Groaning, Steven sat up.

"Steven? How are you feeling?" Connie asked warily sitting up from the second couch in the Maheswaran living room. Instead of answering he hissed from sharp pain in his throat making Connie say his name again more fearfully. Trying to cover his mouth, Steven started coughing out flowers and petals. They fell from between his fingers onto the bed. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried not to cry. Connie was now there by his side holding him tightly and trying soothe him with kind and reassuring words. Coughing one last time, Steven held onto Connie while sobbing.

"Oh, Steven... I-is it because of me?" Connie stuttered as she started to tear up.

Steven shook his head from side to side.

"Then who?" Connie questioned miserably.

"I'll tell you when I feel better," he croaked out a response.

"Oh so sorry! You must be tired!" Connie exclaimed rubbing of her tears, "I will tell the gems to come tomorrow then. They were waiting for you to wake up the whole day though I will leave you to rest now."

Steven gave her a nod of a proval.

"Good night... I-I love you!" Connie whispered.

"I love you too," Steven spoke with his raspy voice and a small smile which Connnie returned with relief and after giving him a smooch on the forehead, which of course made Steven blush, she walked over to the door. Turning off the lights Connie exited the room into the kitchen, where Steven guessed the rest were.

With a sigh Steven lay back down feeling somehow better but still uneasy, too troubled to sleep


	14. Chapter II*V - Oh

It was late morning and Steven was sitting on the couch and waiting for the crystal gems.

"Steven?" Connie asked slowly only for Steven to scream.

"I, um... I didn't see you there! You came in so quietly!" Steven chuckled trying to sound amused by the situation but Connie new he was frustrated.

"Steven, what is it? Is it about how you got... to this state again?..." Connie asked as she sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "the gems said that Lion brought you to the temple, but you don't remember that since you were still unconscious..."

"It's nothing, really," Steven tried to convince her.

"Steven you're all shaky," Connie sighed.

After a long silence Steven finally spoke "Will you get m-mad at me if I tell you the truth?" He whispered looking down.

"Of course not! Even if it's about me you should tell me the truth," Connie stated confidently.

"Will you get mad at anyone else?" Steven asked again.

"...no... I swear I won't," promised Connie.

owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowo

"Oh... I didn't expect _that..." _Connie mumbled being shocked by the information she just received from Steven.

_"Yeah... _At least it wouldn't be a total surprise. They'll obviously mention it," Steven sighed miserably, "I'm so sorry for doubting you..."

"Steven it's fine! I told I won't be mad and I'm not," Connie tried reassuring Steven, "at least now I know what to expect..."

There was a knock on the door making Steven go pale.

"I'm not leaving you this time" declared Connie as she walked over to the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry that it's short oof


	15. Chapter II*VI - Everyone’s here

Connie opened the door. The whole gang was there: Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot and also Greg who immediately rushed up to Steven to give him a hug.

"Oh, schtu-ball! How are you feeling?" Greg asked worriedly.

"Could be better," Steven simply replied returning the hug.

"Greg, I hope you remember that there's something we need to talk," Pearl interrupted hesitatingly.

"Yes..." Greg murmured in return backing away

"And Connie could you-" Garnet started but Steven cut her off trying to seem confident, "I told her everything so she's staying."

After Steven's statement Connie sat next to him where she previously was sitting making Garnet sigh and come inside being followed by everybody else.

"Sooo.. Connie... Do you have anything to say?" Garnet started with a question Connie didn't expect.

"I didn't think that this would happen... I know it was my mistake to act that way but back then I needed a little bit of space..." Connie answered guiltily.

"You could've told him that but you just decided to pretend that his texts were non existent. During the sickness even though he should be worrying about himself he was constantly mumbling your name." Garnet continued proving her point.

"I-I wanted to talk about it in person..." uttered Connie.

"You could've tell him that!" Scolded Garnet trying to stay calm.

"Well... umm..." murmed Connie helplessly making Garnet raise her eyebrow, which obviously nobody saw due to her visors.

"Actually what about YOU? You didn't tell me a thing!" Connie disagreed angrily, "because of the silence I thought he didn't want to talk yet either!"

"We didn't think it was your fault! We didn't want you to get caught up in this mess!" Garnet retorted.

"But what if I WANT to get caught up in this mess!" Connie protested, "I'm actually a Crystal Gem too even though I don't have a gemstone I trained to be a part of this group! Steven is very dear to me so I need to know if anything happens to him !"

"Garnet, Connie's right..." Pearl stepped into the argument, "you need to forgive her."

"Let's vote: whoever thinks we should forgive her raise your hand up" spoke up Garnet.

Steven's hand shot right up which was followed by 4 other hands. After a moment of thinking Garnet put both her hands up too to show that both Ruby and Sapphire agreed.

"I'm sorry Connie, I was being over protective," Garnet sighed taking oh her visors and kneeling down to look directly at Connie and Steven, "but now we will to take Steven back home for him to get better there but of course you can visit. It's actually recommended since that's what make Steven feel better and also now you're a couple..."

Both Connie's and Steven's faces got red and some snorts and giggles were heard from behind Garnet.

"So, Steven. How are you feeling? Do you think you're ready to go," Lapis asked.

"Uhh... Well I think I want to stay for one more night. If you're okay with it..." Steven answered slowly

"I guess we will leave now so it's time for hugs!" Amethyst exclaimed now that the atmosphere wasn't toxic anymore.

Steven stood and immediately got embraced by the gems.

owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowo

Everybody has the house but Peridot stayed behind.

"Ok so did you two kiss yet?!" Peridot demanded an answer.

"W-what?! N-no!" Stuttered blushing Steven

"But did you TRY to kiss or ALMOST kissed?!" Peridot pushed on.

After a long awkward silence Connie answered, "yes, now shoo!"

"YES! NYE HE HE HE HE! I ALWAYS SHIPPED CONNVERSE!" Peridot screamed loudly and run out of the house after the gems and Greg.

"What is she even talking about?..." questioned Steven for Connie only to shrug in return.

"That doesn't matter since now we're over all the drama!" Steven said grinning.

"That was... Easier and quicker than I thought?..." Connie sighed from relief.

"Yeah..." Steven simply answered.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This is officially the end of Scorpion Grasses *yey*

Now I may post drabbles from time to time which basically will be taking place during or after the events in this fanfiction series.

Whoever stayed this long you are a legend.


End file.
